Not Bad At All
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Women's night was a dangerous thing for a rookie. Blake/Doris


**Disclaimer:** If Guiding Light/the girls were mine, the show would air on HBO or Showtime and they'd be the only two characters.

**A/N:** So, I'm actually a bit nervous about this one. Go easy on me, lol. Unless there's fuzzy handcuffs involved, then I'm _totally_ game.

* * *

Blake hadn't realized what she was getting herself into. Not really anyways. Not until the moment to turn back had already passed.

Women's night was a dangerous thing for a rookie.

One minute she'd been flirting shamelessly with a gorgeous woman, curiosity having gotten the better of her after a few weeks of chatting with Natalia. And the next, none other than Doris Wolfe had butted into their conversation, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bar's one and only bathroom.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Blake?"

With wide eyes she took in the Mayor's ridiculous outfit- a trench coat with the collar flipped up and a dorky hat. Really? Who was she kidding?

"I'm here to have a good time," she sneered, not too happy as she wrenched her wrist from the other woman's grasp, "But what about you? This is that last place I'd ever thought I'd see the high and mighty Mayor Wolfe."

In a flash, she found herself pressed roughly against the door, completely pinned from head to toe.

"If you _ever _tell anyone that you saw me here," Doris threatened, breath puffing wildly against her cheek, making her shiver unexpectedly in response, "I'll make you regret it until the day you die."

Blake knew she should be fighting back or at the very least telling the good Mayor to stick it where the sun doesn't shine. But after wrestling with the temptation to explore this new, and scandalously taboo side of herself, she didn't have a chance.

Therefore it didn't take much encouragement for her to arch the tiniest bit against the soft curves in front of her, chuckling when Doris gasped and her eyes widened in shock. Oh, how the tables turned.

"I'll keep your secret," she whispered, tilting her head until their lips brushed together in feather light touches as she spoke, "if you keep mine?"

She hadn't meant to push it this far. She really hadn't. But if the opportunity presents itself, why not? Right?

It only took a few seconds for Doris make a decision, huffing her displeasure at being manipulated before kissing her anyways.

She moaned. Everything was soft and hard, bombarding her from every direction as their tongues met and dueled for dominance. Her body warmed, tightening in places that she'd thought were lost long ago. Maybe Natalia was smarter than she gave her credit for? Because this? It felt incredible.

A deceivingly strong thigh slid between her own, pressing up against her with such force it felt like her breath was knocked from her lungs. Hips started grinding, greedy hands palming her breasts first over her silk shirt and then under it.

Her mind spun.

Whimpering, she floundered to reciprocate. Finally managing to knock that stupid hat off of Doris' head before threading her fingers through light brown hair, tugging her closer.

Before she knew what was happening, Doris was sliding her hand teasingly across her stomach, lingering for only a second before popping the button on her slacks and slipping inside.

"God," she groaned, bucking helplessly against the intrusion.

Doris laughed, grinding her palm against her clit as she thrust inside of her, "That's _mayor_ to you."

If she hadn't been so overwhelmed- neck bowing, knees wobbling, clinging desperately to the woman in front of her so that she wouldn't fall over- she would've wondered when Doris had finally discovered the subtle art of witty sarcasm.

But there she was, in a public restroom with a woman's hand down her pants. A woman whom was bringing her to the quickest and most fulfilling orgasm that she'd had since she was in her twenties, and even though she hadn't _really _been looking for it, she's glad she found it.

With the few working brain cells she had left, Blake managed to sneak shaking fingers under the hem of Doris' shirt, caressing the soft skin up and down her ribs. Slithering her way beneath pants and lacy panties, resting snuggly between the other woman's legs.

She was slick and hot. Different in so many ways, but familiar at the same time. All it took was the simple flick of a wrist to slip into her, rippling and clutching around her.

Blake was astounded. Being inside of someone? Having them at your fingertips, physically and emotionally? It was a powerful feeling and she found that she liked it. A _lot_.

Experimentally, she wiggled her fingers.

Doris gasped.

She curled them, pushing in just a little bit farther. This time she was rewarded with a growl and teeth nipping roughly at the side of her neck.

Blake grinned. This was going to be so much fun.

Rolling against one another, they quickly found a rhythm that suited them both; hard and dirty. Her head banged against the wood behind her, one leg rising to curl around Doris' hip as their pace increased.

It felt as though she were on fire. Coiling low in her stomach and between her legs. Intense, brilliant flashes of desire. Making it hard to concentrate and to keep her hand moving, thrusting, pleasing.

Suddenly the world tilted, jarring her. Someone tried to open the door, only to fail right before it slammed shut under the pressure of their combined weight.

Blake gasped, Doris' fingers pressing further into her.

"Hey! There's a line out here!" the voice on the other side yelled over the music.

Doris grunted, widening her stance, determined to keep up their pace, "Use the alley!"

The person grumbled, spouting something about telling the manager, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She was too occupied with the fact that every part of her screamed for release. Legs trembling, breath caught in her lungs, eyes squeezing shut so tightly she saw stars.

She couldn't think. She could barely move. All she could do was feel.

Doris kissed her roughly, all lips and tongues and teeth. Fingers biting into the base of her skull, body shaking against her own. It was messy and intoxicating. Exactly what she needed.

With one last thrust and curl of her fingers, she felt herself tumble over the edge, bringing Doris right along with her.

Everything faded around her. Vision blurring, ears popping, dragging to a dull roar as if she were underwater. Her muscles spasmed and hips jerked, oxygen finally seeping back into her, bringing her back to life.

Slowly though, they both stilled. Doris leaning into her, pressing against her much like she had when all of this started. Resting, recovering.

"I'll still kill you" she whispered against her shoulder, trying to regain her breath, "if you tell anyone."

Blake laughed and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling the side of her head even as she stiffened in her embrace, "Now why would I do that? _Especially_ if I want to get into your pants again..."

Just as she suspected, Doris leaned back just far enough to meet her eyes, frown firmly in place, "You want to _date _me?"

"Why not? Is that so weird?"

It really was. Blake couldn't lie. Going out on a _date _with Doris the Wolfe? No one would have ever suspected that, let alone her. But living life by the seat of your pants had taught her one thing- accept change readily and willingly or it'll kick you in the ass. And this was one of those changes.

"Yes," she nodded, showing the barest hint of a smirk, "It _is_ weird. But I suppose I could do worse."

Blake started to reply, but the same lavatory seeking, person was back, banging on the door behind them. Telling them to vacate or they'd be kicked out. Their time was up.

Straightening their clothes, they checked their reflections in the mirror quickly and gave each other a tentative smile before slipping out into the patron filled hall.

Blake was mortified.

All eyes were on them.

Catcalls following them as they made their way back into the main part of the bar. She hadn't expected that. Was that normal? She hoped it was just a lesbian thing and not an example of human behavior, 'cause public sex, _any_ public sex, certainly had it's naughty benefits and she wanted to experience it again. Soon.

But the mild embarrassment was worth it, because just after she grabbed her purse from behind the bar and was about to head out to her car, she felt a set of fingers twine with hers. Doris' big bluish-green, uncertain eyes met her own when she turned. There was a tense moment between the two of them, where both of them stared at one another, feeling each other out.

To say Blake was surprised when Doris squeezed her fingers with a gentle, almost innocent smile, and began tugging her toward the exit, would be an understatement.

Not too bad for a rookie, if you asked her.

Not bad at all.

**End.**


End file.
